1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems for playing video on a computer display.
2. General Background
The expansion of the Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) has given computer users the enhanced ability to listen to and to watch various different forms of media through their computers. Such media can be in the form of audio music, music videos, and television programs, sporting events or any other form of audio or video media that a user wishes to watch or listen to. Media is now overwhelmingly being distributed through computer networks. Furthermore, users frequently access videos via personal computers, handheld devices, etc. However, every time a user wants to view multiple videos, the user generally has to finish watching one video to select the next video to watch.